Her Smile
by Assassinita
Summary: He adored her smile. If he could, he told himself that he would eat 1000 of her poisoned cooked meals just to lavish in her unkempt smile. Even if it meant loving her onesidedly. -Yamamoto X Bianchi-


**Her Smile **by EtoileCyberPrima

Yeah! I'm finally out of my writer's block! How long has it's been? It feels like two years but I'm probably mistaken as I like to exaggerate things. I've been quite a ghost for most of those times because I barely have time. Lol I barely have time still, sometimes I really hate high school.

Anyways, I'm trying out different fandoms to explore my writing habits but Katekyo Hitman Reborn will forever be my favorite. I always wanted to write YamaBianchi fanfictions but I never put the time to try. Nevertheless finally I have and I plan to do more. ;)

Picture their TYL!selves please.  
GokuHaru/YamaBianchi ish love~! 3

**Summary:** He adored her smile. If he could, he told himself that he would eat 1000 of her poisoned cooked meals just to lavish in her unkempt smile. Even if it meant loving her onesidedly.

**Warning: **Aside from it being short, I have nothing else to say.

**Genre: **Romance/Angst

**Pairings:** Yamamoto Takeshi X Bianchi aka. 80B

**Disclaimer:** _All things to do with Katekyo Hitman Reborn are the property of Akira Amano. I do NOT own any of it! YAMABIANCHI FTW!_

* * *

Yamamoto was never one to lie; it felt wrong every time the slight idea of trying was perched on his lips. It just simply wasn't _right._

His cheerful façade was not one of fabrication as he grew older; it was merely a useful habit. Indeed, he hid his feelings but if one were to ever truly ask without bad intentions, he would answer sincerely. After all, everyone has their own fair share of weaknesses.

He caught her hand in his as she turned to leave; she was so beautifully brisk on her feet, so poised and her surprisingly her hand was smooth and petite after all these years, and fit flawlessly against his own.

No defects, yes she hands just like him. Silky, crisp chef hands. Sharp and decisive.

The rain guardian brushed his thumb against hers. The situation was more than awkward, to say the least. Her emerald eyes looked taken aback, perhaps a little perplexed. It didn't take him long to comprehend that he didn't want her to be like this. This was not what he recognized about her.

He adored her smile. The way her full cherry lips would droop in such an endearing way; before half-heartedly giving that flash of a smile. Yes, to others her smile was uncanny and maybe disheveled. But to him, her smile was a breath of fresh air, so much different compared to the majority of people that always took life for granted. He would greedily observe hers, taking everything in before it disappeared once more.

So much different from his own. Typical and Boring.

He wanted to tell her that she had a beautiful smile, that he would eat 1000 of her poisoned cooked meals just to lavish in her unkempt smile. He wanted to ask her, if she knew how elegant and womanly she truly was? So pleasing to his eyes.

How despite her unusual method of cooking and dealing with procedures, she would make a fine wife. Because she would marry solely out of love.

Most of all, he wanted her to answer truthfully, if she always knew of his feeling towards her.

He said nothing. She tried to glare at him, but he was making her uncomfortable, so he let her go, dropped her long, thin fingers about as quickly as sand might drop through an hourglass.

He wanted to see that smile once again.

"Just got back. Congratulations on the wedding!"

_Ah, the simple façade once again._

He gives a deep laugh.

"Thankfully it seems I haven't missed a thing! My timings still pretty good! You look wonderful!"

And she does. The beautiful glossy, white dress wrapping gently around her body, with pearls cascading down to the floor, crystal loop earrings and beautiful custom-made heels; she truly is a sight to behold.

She nods, a slight blush flourishing her face. She was and still is, perhaps, the most beautiful woman among them, but he couldn't tell her. He couldn't really tell anyone.

"Tell Reborn, that he's a lucky man"

She's silent at the statement. He doesn't know whether she's punishing him or aiding him. She smiles, that smile he always looked forward to.

"Thank you."

It's temporary at the moment but at this instant he was the lucky man. He'd do anything to see that smile.

Even if it meant loving her onesidedly.

"It's nothing."

* * *

**Owari!  
**

Yes, it short but I like it! ^-^ I don't know why I like putting my characters in bad circumstances but I guess that's just my personality showing. I'm a big crybaby after all (I guess that means I like problems?) Well at least I used to be. *sweatdrops*

I'm planning on writing another 80B, but I'll see the amount of reviews I get first. R&R!

Thank you,

EtoileCyberPrima


End file.
